Notebook of a Different Kind
by Naoko Matatabi
Summary: Kyoya isn't the only one with a notebook. So what is Mori's girlfriend keeping in hers? Lame summary but good oneshot.


**Hey guys! So this has nothing to do with my other story. In fact here Kali and Kimi don't exist.**

**Kali: What do you mean don't exsist? I'm standing right here.**

** Like I said, don't exist.**

**Kimi: So you're just having conversations with yourself again.**

**Yes. Your point? I'm only insane if I lose an argument. **

**Howl-chan: You've already done that...Baka.**

**Anyway! Here is the story! Hey y'all wanna do the disclaimer?**

**Kali & Kimi: Not really.**

**Too bad**

**Kali & Kimi: k7078 doesn't own Ouran. Only us, unfortunately. **

**Hey!**

* * *

She refused to tell them. There was no way. Nothing would get her to break her bond of silence. She was strong in her convictions and she wasn't changing her mind.

Yuki was a very private person. She didn't share many things with those around her. Even her friends. So she wasn't sure why people expected her to be an open book now that she had a boyfriend. Really if you could get him to talk he'd tell you that she didn't tell him absolutely everything either. Usually he respected her privacy and didn't pry. However this time he was genuinely curious too. What was so interesting that his girlfriend would hide it from the entire club in a notebook?

"Please, Yuki-hime?" asked Tamaki, for what must have been the twenty millionth time.

"No." she answered shortly. Yuki was like her boyfriend in that she didn't waste words.

"Why not?" the twins asked in unison. They would've been hugging her to try and intimidate her, but Mori was in the room. The twins weren't stupid.

"Will you guys leave her alone?" asked Haruhi in an exasperated voice. "If she doesn't want to share then she doesn't have to."

"Dearest daughter!" exclaimed Tamaki. "You can't be saying that you aren't curious as well."

"I am." she admitted.

"Ah ha!"

"But I'm not going to annoy Yuki until she tells me. If she wanted me to know she would tell me." Haruhi finished.

"I agree." came a voice from a nearly empty table. Everyone turned to look. Kyoya sat at the table typing on his laptop. Everyone sent him a questioning look. Kyoya looked up. "What? I can sympathize. You all can be rather annoying when you're attempting to read my notebook. I wouldn't wish that on anyone except an enemy."

"Thank you." came Yuki's reply.

However the club wouldn't give up. They sent out their final secret weapon. Honey. The Lolita-boy skipped over to Yuki, holding his Usa-chan to his chest.

"Yu-chan." he said in a cute voice. "Will you tell Usa-chan and I what you have in your notebook?"

"Sorry."

"Please, Yu-chan?" he asked again. His eyes grew large and became watery. These were the eyes that no one could refuse. No one.

.

.

.

.

"No."

Well apparently someone could.

Honey went into shock. Never before had someone said no to his puppy dog eyes. Mori came to his rescue.

"Mitzkuni."

Honey looked at Mori. In their one look Mori explain to Honey that he would have to deal with the fact that he couldn't have what he wanted this time. Honey sighed.

"Okay, Yu-chan." he went to go and sulk at a table while eating cake. Mori gave a slight smile.

"Mori-sempai!" exclaimed Tamaki.

Mori looked over at the young half-French half-Japanese Host King. Said King looked at him questioningly. "Don't you want to know what's in the notebook?" All eyes turned to Mori, including Yuki's. Mori looked over at Yuki. His look said it all.

Yes, he was extremely curious. But he wouldn't make her tell him, right now anyway. The quick flicker of her eyes questioned that last part, but let it slide.

"It's hopeless Boss." said Hikaru.

"It's three against five." said Kaoru.

"We aren't going to win." they finished in unison.

Finally the 'Find out what's in Yuki's notebook' committee broke apart and each went to entertain themselves in other ways. When no one was looking Yuki left the room and went out side.

Well almost no one.

After making sure his cousin was comfily (is that a word?) tucked in the special bed the club had for him, Mori slipped out the door after his girlfriend. He walked to the main garden of the high school. He knew she would be there. He arrived and found her sitting on a bench under a tree.

She knew that he knew she would come here. She looked up from her notebook and smiled at him. He gave a small smile back. She looked down again to finish what she was writing in the notebook as he walked over to her. Just as he sat down, she finished and gently closed the notebook.

He gave her a curious look. She shook her head. But he was persistent. "Why won't you show me?" he finally asked a loud. "It's embarrassing." she answered. He raised an eyebrow. "Too embarrassing to show even me?" he asked. She gave a wry smile. "Especially you."

Now he was too curious to let it go. "So you won't tell me?" he asked, knowing the answer. "Nope." she said, but her face said more. Her expression said she wasn't telling and there was nothing that he could do about. "Oh really?" he said, leaning closer to her. "Really." she replied, answering his unsaid challenge. "Absolutely no way at all?" he asked, getting closer still. "No way what so ever." she answered, making the mistake of turning her back to him in an attempt to get the point across. "And you're completely sure?" he asked again, finally ready to put his plan into action.

What was with him? He rarely asked a question so many times. "Takashi there is no way-" Yuki cut herself off when she felt his breath on her neck. She gasped as she turned around to see what he was doing. When she did he was ready.

He pulled her close to him, wrapping one arm around her waist and placing the other on her back, leaning into her a little. Their faces were extremely close, his nose barely brushed hers. Yuki felt a bright blush spread across her cheeks. Mori had a small smug smile on his face. "You were saying?" Yuki would've had a reply ready, but for that fact that when Mori spoke his lips had slightly brushed hers and it was really fogging up her mind.

They had kissed before, but she was still getting used to it, and it wasn't every day the Takashi was _this _affectionate. After a few moments of silence Yuki still hadn't thought of anything to say. "Changing our mind, are we?" he lightly teased. This brought Yuki out of her shock, but only enough to say the first thing on her mind.

"Are you tired?" That would explain a lot. And he wouldn't remember the position he currently had her in.

Mori gave a soft chuckle. "Not in the slightest." Yuki's deepening blush didn't go unnoticed by the tall senior.

He didn't give her time to reply this time. Instead he closed the gap between their lips and gave her a gentle kiss. Yuki kissed back with the same gentleness that he gave her, and put her arms around his neck. Each was happy to be so close to the other. Mori was close enough to smell her hair, it was like vanilla and coconut. Likewise Yuki enjoyed the scent of his cologne, which reminded her so much of him that she always wondered if it was specially made. When they broke apart each had a small smile on their face. Mori rested his forehead on hers and looked into her dark blue eyes, silently communicating in the special way they had.

_So you'll allow me to be this close but you won't show me what's in the notebook?_

_I don't see your point._

…

_Fine I see your point. But I still don't want to._

_Ok._

Yuki's smile grew larger. That was the Takashi she knew. That was the guy that she loved and trusted. That was the guy that she'd let see the notebook.

She broke away from him and brought out the oh-so-sought-out notebook. She smiled as she handed it to him. "Sure?" he asked. "Hmm." was her affirmative answer. He cautiously opened the book and looked inside. It wasn't diary, or anything that would seem embarrassing. It was filled with pencil drawings. The notebook held all kinds of pictures that Yuki had drawn.

_Flower, tree, dog, cat, squirrel, building, field, Host Club, fruit…wait…Host Club?_

Mori looked back at the picture. There was no mistaking it, there was the Host Club. He was surprised at how well each person's personality had been captured. The picture consisted of the Host Club in various positions around a large couch.

Tamaki was on the left side of the couch, reclining with his right arm propped on the arm rest the left holding a rose and watching the other end of the couch, relaxed but ready to go into his father mode.

The cause of his concern was of course the twins. They sat on either side of a certain cross-dressing female, each holding her around the shoulder with the arm closest to her. Their faces were tilled towards Haruhi, as if trying to talk her into one of their schemes, while the arm unoccupied with holding Haruhi was bent to look as if they were asking a 'harmless' question. Haruhi at first seemed to be a bit put off with their antics, her eyes halfway through a roll, arms seeming to hold her body up with palms pressed against the upper part of her knees. However on closer inspection one would see that there was amusement in her eyes and partial smile as she blew a bit of hair away from her face.

Above the trio was an excited looking Mitzkuni. He looked as if he had just jump to the couch and was in mid landing, with his hands on the back of the couch, hair slightly tousled to reveal his large innocent eyes. Usa-chan was tucked in the crook of his arm.

Kyoya, as usual, was writing in his black notebook. His body turned so his left side was showing. His head was bent as if looking at his notebook but through his glasses one could see his eye looking at the viewer, as if he knew he was being drawn. (Come to think of it he probably did.) I slight smirk on his lips that could easily be missed if you didn't look close enough.

Finally there was himself. He looked down at the group (specifically the trio and Mitzkuni) from his place at the back of the couch behind Tamaki. His arms were crossed over his chest and a small smile was on his lips.

Takashi looked over at Yuki, she seemed to be anxiously awaiting his assessment. "They're wonderful." he said looking into her eyes. Yuki smiled and looked generally pleased.

Until he went farther than that picture.

As Mori went through the pictures he found that one subject began to appear more and more frequently. Him. There were pictures of him sitting on the window sill while looking out into the Ouran courtyards, him sitting in class, him leaning against the wall looking at the artist, him giving Mitzkuni a piggyback ride. One that really caught his attention was different from the others in that it didn't show most of him. In fact it looked like a close up of his face. The picture was made up of his eyes and a few spikes of hair that barely made it into the picture. Much to his well hidden embarrassment his eyes seemed to be smoldering. It was with a brief feeling of satisfaction that he realized that this was what she was when they kissed. He could only think of one thing to say.

"Do my eyes really look like that?"

Yuki gave a soft laugh. "Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"What's with you and the questions today?"

"I can't be curious?"

"Hey look, another question!"

Mori chuckled and pulled Yuki closer to him with a one armed embrace. "Are you sure you aren't tired?" Yuki asked looking up at her boyfriend. He leaned closer. "Would you rather I be?"

"Would you stop answering my questions with your own?"

"Ok." he said. Instead of answering with words he opted to kiss her again. Both of them became so lost in their kiss that only the life sustaining need for oxygen broke them apart. Even then it was barely so, he still hovered close to her lips. When Yuki had caught her breathe she answered his question.

"Yes."

He sent her a questioning look.

"Your eyes do look like that."

There was silence.

Then they both laughed and continued to enjoy each others company in the calm gardens of Ouran.

* * *

**Yay! Oneshot done. So now is the part where you press review and tell me what you think...Do it! Do it now!**


End file.
